


Miracle Aligner (Get Down On Your Knees)

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: I wrote this as if it was from a reader's perspective but it's definitely Lou and Alex. Because she's the only one who could peg him like this.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash
Kudos: 9





	Miracle Aligner (Get Down On Your Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a dirty little drabble for your Tuesday evening. I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately. Especially about late EYCTE era Alex, soft and fluffy and slutty lol. I can assure you it’s unlike anything I’ve written on here before xx

Here’s a dirty little drabble for your Tuesday evening. I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately. Especially about late EYCTE era Alex, soft and fluffy and slutty lol. I can assure you it’s unlike anything I’ve written on here before xx

“Shhhhhut the fuck up…” she murmured with a smile, their teeth skimming as she kissed him hard.

“Wot’s gotten into yeh?” He drawled between the urgency of her kiss.

“I wanna fuck you.” She growled, her hands grabbing his ass and lifting as she pulled him against her. His clothes were sweaty, sticking to his skin from the show earlier. His hair was damp at the temples, his skin flushed from another night of giving his absolute all.

“Wot?” He chuckled, his stomach turning somersaults. But he was already taking off his pants; he knew exactly what she meant..

“I _said_ ,” She growled, biting at his lip before pulling away slowly to help him out of his clothes. “I wanna fuck that gorgeous ass of yours.”

A very long, and very audible moan escaped his swollen red lips; all wet from their sloppy kisses. “Course yeh do. Why wouldn’t yeh?” She howled, tossing her head back, her laugh his very favorite sound in the entire world. “I see ‘ow yeh watch me up there…”

“Well when you parade it around like that… touching yourself and crawling on your hands and knees in your tight pants and-”

He smirked at her as she yanked at his belt, listing all the things he did to tempt her. He couldn’t argue; something had come over him on that stage lately. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders, giggling and giddy as they stripped each other naked in the seclusion of their hotel room.

Her fingers tugged at the hair at the back of his neck, “Hold on…” She moaned, unlatching her lips from his, telling him to wait by the bed.

Alex sighed when he felt her fingertips again as they danced down his spine, squeezing his soft, slender hips as she pressed the dildo against his ass. She smoothed her hands down his stomach, loving how soft it was, how everything about his body was a little rounder, a little fuller in the best ways. Her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly as the other played with his balls; squeezing and rolling them in her palm. His satisfied moans were her reward. She pressed her lips to his shoulder, kissing him all over while she jerked him off; his ass grinding back against her.

“You want this so bad, don’t you baby?” She hummed, and he whimpered, nodding; those fluffy curls of his flopping in his eyes.

The first time they’d done this; he’d sat in her lap facing her, controlling how much or how little she penetrated him. The deep, hungry kisses and their hands on his cock, pulling at him until he came all over her stomach and tits. It was fast but intimate. The second time they did it… was barely a week later; first she fucked him and then he fucked her and… they were hooked.

“On your knees,” She ordered with a nip to his shoulder and a slap to his ass. He groaned, chuckling softly at how much they both loved her having this kind of control. His knees sunk into the mattress as he crawled forward enough for her to fit behind him. Sitting back on his heels, he looked over his shoulder at her, grinning at the way her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth, and the mischief in her eyes as she joined him, bottle of lube in hand.

He reached for her, twisting his body to grasp the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. “All fours.” She said into his mouth, hand on the small of his back as he pulled away, falling forward. He felt her lips on the swell of his ass cheek as she spread him open, the cool, slick substance giving him goosebumps when it hit his skin. His eyes fell shut, sighing when he felt the pressure of her fingers on him next, rubbing, circling, teasing as first one, then another slipped inside him.

“Babeh…” He groaned, rocking back into her hand, desperately trying to fuck himself. “… another.”

She chewed her lip, chest heaving in excitement at the way he begged her for more. The blush crept up her cheeks when she stroked the dildo, pulling at it as she gave him what he wanted, adding a third.

“F-fuck…” He exhaled slowly, secretly enjoying this part the most.

The softness of her voice made him ache, desperate for her, “Ready now, baby?”

“Fuck me,” Alex gasped, barely breathing as she pressed the tip of the dildo to him. His fingers curled into the sheets, holding fistfulls as she slowly eased the dildo into him.

The next few moments were exhilarating, hearing his whimpers and his moans as he worked his hips back against her. She placed her hand on the small of his back, guiding him back and forth on her. She looked down, watching as his ass pulled at the silvery silicone cock.

“You have no idea how fucking hot you look,” she slapped his ass, squeezing as she pulled out and thrust back into him.

Alex cried out; arching his back as he collapsed on his forearm, his hand between his legs to pull on his thick cock. Cum leaked from the tip, and he spread it all over himself whining as she fucked him, her thighs pressed against the backs of his.

“Oh fuck, please…” he let go of himself and reached back his fingertips grasping at her thigh in search of the leather straps of her harness. Fingers curling beneath the black leather, he pulled her against him, forcing her to go the pace he wanted.

“Mmm so eager, baby…” she grinned, wet between her legs; turned on by the power she had over him. And the little bullet vibrator that fit snuggly inside the base; preparing her for when he’d inevitably have his way with her after.

His words slurred together, “Feelssofuckinggood…” he moaned as she buried her fingers in the thick mess of curls at the back of his head, “Fuckmebabeh…”

She pulled at his hair, forcing him up on his knees, her other hand instantly at his neck. “You like this? Like how hard I’m fucking you?” She applied pressure to his throat, her thumb pressing in just enough to make him gasp for air. “Touch yourself. I wanna see you cum all over for me.”

Alex’s breathing was labored, his chest heaving as he took hold of his cock again, pulling as she swiveled her hips making the dildo touch on every nerve ending there was. He was seeing stars. And with the angle just right now, she was hitting his prostate, making him quiver each time she moved against it. She reached around to squeeze his cock too; cum dribbling from the tip and over their fingers.

“Please, love,” he begged, their skin sticking together, obscene sounds echoing in the darkened room.

She slowed her pace and pushed in as deep as she could, rocking her hips into him, her breasts squished flat between his shoulder blades. His head fell back on her shoulder, his mouth drawn and panting. They pulled at his cock, the foreskin slipping up and down revealing the dark red head throbbing in desperation for release.

He felt her lips below his ear, wet and full as she sucked at him, whispering every dirty thought that came to her mind. “You like my thick cock inside you, don’t you? You dirty boy. Show me how bad you wanna cum. Show me.”

Alex whimpered, his hand moving to the back of her thigh, squeezing her as he bucked his hips, strung out on overstimulation. He quickened their pace, stroking his cock so hard and fast it was a matter of moments before.

“I’m there, love. Please. Please, I want teh… “ He gasped, her grip tightening at his throat. “Tell me when I can cum, babeh…”

With teeth against his fevered skin, she drove into him one final time, pulling his hand away from his cock, letting it spring free. “ _Now, baby…_ ”

Alex’s moan was animalistic, low and deep in his gut as he let go. His body shook; his cock bobbing up and down as he covered the sheets and his stomach with thick white ropes of cum. She panted, watching over his shoulder, gently rocking into him, aching as she danced on the edge of her own orgasm.

“Oh my god…” She purred, stroking his neck and his chest, kissing across his shoulders. “You came so hard, baby.”

Alex’s nose scrunched up, sweating, and totally blissed out; he slumped back into her lap. “That were so good, love.”

“Just good?” She sunk her teeth into him, jerking her hips upwards.

“Ah… fuck…” he chuckled, his cock jumping again. “… betteh than good… yeh’re fookin’… that were just what I needed.” His eyes drifted closed as she ran her fingers through his damp hair, scratching at his scalp. Her lips brushed across his back, sucking and licking, high off the sounds of his moans.

“Hey… c’mere…” He drawled after he caught his breath, curling his finger and turning as best he could to kiss her while she was still buried deep inside him. “Gimme a second, babeh” He murmured against her lips with a smile, “and I’ll lick yer cunt until I’m hard enough teh fuck that perfect little arse of yers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also [find me on Tumblr](https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/).


End file.
